Fix What's Been Broken
by MandyJai13
Summary: Spencer's a wreck after finding out about Toby, Aria is upset about everything happening with Ezra. What happens when the girls get into an argument, will it turn out to be a disaster or just what they both need? Rated M for sexual content. Sparia Oneshot.


**Here is a little one-shot based off of the most recent episode, 3.18. I love Sparia and after everything with Toby and now Ezra I felt like this would be the perfect story. Just a warning, this is rated M for sexual content. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Fix What's Been Broken**  
**One-shot**

"I know I shouldn't have said anything to Fitz, ok? I know that. So can we please just skip ahead to the end?" As Spencer's words left her lips she stared into Aria's eyes. She knew she'd screwed up; she'd never wanted to hurt Aria. She knew how it felt to be utterly broken, and she couldn't bear the thought of causing Aria to feel that way.

"Sorry…" Aria whispers in a confused breath, never breaking eye contact with the pale brunette.

"Can we just fast forward to the part where you scream or you cry or just do whatever you need to do? Okay…" Spencer mumbled in a monotone voice as she dropped her gaze to the floor.

"Wait I didn't come here to punish you Spencer I know that you were set up… 'A' sent me a text to rub it in my face right after Ezra left." Aria stepped closer trying to reassure the girl in front of her.

"I think we need to stop blaming 'A' for everything that goes wrong in our lives and start blaming ourselves." Spencer spit out in a cold tone, stepping a little closer to her brunette friend.

Aria stared, dumbfounded at Spencer's words, "Woah. Are you actually defending our enemy right now?"

"No I'm just saying that maybe if we stop telling lies maybe 'A' wouldn't have a reason to keep on exposing them," the taller brunette huffed out in an angry breath.

Aria stepped even closer, not letting her eyes leave the taller girl's, "'A' isn't some tough love life coach Spencer! We aren't being taught to mind our manners and eat our vegetables; this person wants to hurt us." The tiny brunette spit out unable to contain her frustration any longer.

Spencer turned to stare back at Aria again, her face pale and her eyes cold, "Maybe we deserve it."

"Unbelievable." Aria snapped back at Spencer as she turned around to walk away.

The taller girl just stood there frozen as she watched her friend move toward the door. She couldn't even think at the moment, her broken heart and confused mind made it too difficult, so for once instead of thinking or feeling she just acted.

Spencer dropped the TV dinner she was still holding and bounded across the living room just as her petite friend started to pull the door open. When Spencer reached Aria she grabbed her wrist with one hand and used the other to push the door shut again.

Within seconds she had Aria pushed up against the door, her hands pinning the smaller girl to the door. They stared intently into each other's eyes which were both burning with white hot fire. Neither girl moved, or blinked they just stayed frozen, both angry, hurt, confused and unsure. Before either girl had time to say anything Spencer pressed her body into Aria's and captured plump lips in a heated kiss.

It took a few seconds but soon Aria responded enthusiastically running her tongue along Spencer's lips begging for entrance, which she was quickly granted. The taller girl let a moan out as their tongues furiously explored each other's mouths. The kiss was forceful and bruising, full of frustration and anger, full of desperation but it was more than that. It was pent-up tension between the pair that was begging to be released.

As they continued kissing Aria grew bolder and reached out to run her hands along Spencer's curves paying special attention to her ass.

The pair stayed like that for several minutes, using their hands and tongues to explore each other's bodies, both acting on a desperate desire to feel skin on skin and the intense need to feel wanted.

They finally broke apart, both gasping for air. Their eyes met, both pairs darkened with lust. Wordlessly Spencer tugged on Aria's arm. The shorter girl didn't even hesitate as her best friend lead her upstairs to the bedroom. Once they made it to the door Spencer pushed Aria inside and slammed the door shut behind them.

They both stayed frozen eying each other hungrily for several long moments before Aria finally reached down tore off her jacket and then grabbed the hem of her dress, discarding it carelessly to the floor. Spencer let out a low moan as she stared at her friend's body which was only clad in a lacey black bra and matching panties, letting her tongue wet her dry lips.

When their gazes met again Spencer winked and ripped her own shirt off before moving over and pushing Aria's tiny body to the bed before straddling her waist.

Instantly Aria's hands were grasping at Spencer's exposed abdomen, desperately looking to touch bare skin. Spencer let out a moan when Aria snapped open her bra and threw it to the floor. The taller girl pressed her body into her friends, adjusting her body so that one of her legs was between the girls' below her.

Spencer trailed her hot mouth over Aria's neck and shoulders, sucking and nibbling soft skin. When Aria let out a low moan Spencer pulled away and smirked before reattaching her lips with renewed vigor. In seconds she found the smaller girl's pulse point sucking hard, because Spencer wanted to leave a mark, wanted everyone to see that she had taken Aria like this.

As Spencer sucked Aria bucked her hips up, grinding their pelvis's together, and her hands found her friend's bare breasts kneading them roughly. Both girls moaned at the contact. Spencer quickly reached behind Aria removing her bra and moved down to suck on her nipples causing Aria to scrap her nails down pale flesh. They continued for several long minutes, each girl roughly kissing, nipping and caressing the other.

Minutes later the taller brunette lifted herself so she was hovering above her friend to stare at the hickeys forming on Aria's neck and breasts; she smirked before finally meeting hazel eyes.

No words needed to be exchanged because Spencer knew how the smaller brunette was feeling. Hazel eyes begged for Spencer to touch her, begged to be kissed, to be loved. Spencer smiled down at Aria before leaning in and gently kissing soft lips. Aria hands instinctively tangled in Spencer's hair and pulled her closer.

Spencer lowered her body again so that their bare breasts pressed together as she let her hands cup Aria's face. Tongues danced together, whispering everything the girls wanted to say. They gently rocked their bodies together, but soon that wasn't enough and they needed more.

Aria pulled away from the kiss and pushed Spencer on to her back, quickly reaching for the button of her jeans. Their eyes met and Spencer nodded. The smaller brunette pulled the denim down slim hips until she threw them across the room. Aria let her gaze trail over Spencer's body and heat pooled deep inside of her.

She decided to not waste any more time because she needed to feel Spencer, so she hooked her fingers in the waistband of the taller girl's panties and slowly pulled them down. The smaller brunette let out a moan when she saw Spencer's bare glistening sex, which didn't go unnoticed by the girl.

Spencer used her hands to pull Aria close to her, letting their lips connect as their naked bodies collided, separated only by the smaller girl's lace panties which Spencer quickly discarded.

The kiss deepened and hands roamed, memorizing every inch of skin. Both girls were on fire, wetness pooling in their centers as white hot desire coursed through them. They needed this so badly, needed each other absolutely. Their lips finally parted and Aria moved her lips to Spencer's neck as she let her hand slide down in between them. She sucked hard as she let her fingers slip through the taller girl's wet folds. Spencer let out a low moan as Aria played with her clit, gently circling her entrance. She couldn't take it anymore and finally broke their silence. "Please Aria… I need you."

Aria hesitated before kissing Spencer deeply and slowly pushing two of her fingers inside her friend's tight center. Aria felt needed again as Spencer rocked against her hand letting her mouth catch the moans she was causing.

Needing more Spencer slipped her hand down Aria's curves until she reached her center. She carefully pushed two fingers deep into the smaller girl, feeling wanted for the first time since she'd discovered Toby's secret.

The girls pumped their fingers into each other, using their thumbs to circle the other's clit. Their kiss finally broke as Spencer let out a loud moan. Within moments they were writhing and panting against each other, their bodies intimately intertwined with fingers buried deep. They rested their foreheads together, "Ohhh faster Spenc, please more," Aria cried out. "You feel amazing, I need you so badly," Spencer whimpered as they began to climax.

They screamed out for each other as their orgasms rocketed through their bodies. Each girl slowed her hand letting her friend ride out their pleasure until they slumped together in a tangled mess of limbs.

The duo laid there for several long minutes before Aria pulled herself up to look into Spencer's eyes. She smiled but looked down as she spoke, "I love you Spencer, thank you for that, I needed it so much. After everything with A and with Ezra I just needed to know that someone wanted me."

Spencer lightly cupped the smaller girl's face, tugging slightly until brown eyes met hazel.

Aria could see a tear slip from Spencer's eyes as she spoke. "I love you too. But I need to tell you something… I've been such a bitch lately because I found out that... that Toby… he's 'A'. I've been hurting so badly and I was scared to tell everyone, but I've just felt so worthless since then, like I'm nothing more than a piece of trash everyone tosses aside. First Melissa, then my parents, Ali and now Toby." Aria's heart broke as Spencer sobbed into her chest.

"Spencer Jillian Hastings, you are beautiful and amazing and perfect. I don't care what anyone says or does. Toby is an asshole, and we will make sure he gets what is coming to him." She wipes the taller brunette's tears away before leaning in to kiss her softly.

"I meant what I said Spencer, I love you, and I want you… no, it's more than that I need you." Spencer looked up into Aria's eyes and saw the raw honesty. Slowly she pushed Aria off onto her side so they were facing each other. She reached down and pulled the blankets up over their naked bodies and shimmied closer to the tiny brunette.

They wrapped their arms tightly around each other and kissed passionately. After a few seconds they pulled apart and Spencer snuggled into Aria's chest. "I know we're both broken, but I think together we can help each other become whole again," Aria whispered into Spencer's hair. The girl smiled before snuggling closer "You're right Aria. Thank you, for everything. I love you."

And with that the girls drifted off into a peaceful sleep. Sure tomorrow would bring more drama, more questions, more heartbreak and more torture from 'A', but this time would be different because they'll have each other to fix what gets broken.

* * *

**I hope everyone enjoyed this! I'd love to hear your comments! Also considering doing a companion one-shot where Toby sees Spencer with Aria and realizes just how much he screwed up. Let me know what you think. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
